batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
10/6
10/6 is the twenty fourth episode of season one and introduces the villians Mad Hatter and Victor Zsasz. Synopsis The episode begins fifteen years in the past. It shows Jervis Tetch hanging out with his best friend, Connie Littleton. One night Connie is harmed by some kids at school. Connie tells Tetch and Tetch uses mind control trchnology to force one of the teens to kill the others with a bomb in the school locker room. The episode then shifts to the present with Tetch now working at Moxon Enterprises as a neuroscientist. Tetch has developed a mind control technology shapped like cards that read 10/6. During his break Tetch begins to read his favorite book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. A few moments later Tetch is called into Lew Moxon's office. Tetch, who is very nervous, then enters Moxon's office. Moxon greets Tetch and tells him that he's been following his work, much to Tetch's surprise. Moxon then tells Tetch that he wants to give his technology a field test. Later that night Hamilton Hill was hosting a dinner party at his mansion. In attendance is Gillian B. Loeb, Arthur Reeves, Peter Pauling and Bill Church. The lights in the dining room go out and Batman breaks through the window. Batman then tells them "Gentlemen, you've eaten well. You've eaten Gotham's wealth. It's spirit. But your feast is nearly over. From this moment on, none of you are safe." Batman then vanishes into the shadows. Hamilton Hill then stands up and furiously says "I want him dead. Put out the order Loeb, shoot to kill!" The next day James Gordon was in line in the cafeteria of Blackgate Penitentiary. From across the room he is spotted by Victor Zsasz, a serial killer that carves a tally mark into his skin which represents every victim he has killed. Several months ago Gordon captured Zsasz and he was sentenced to life in prison. Later that night Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth are at Wayne Manor and the Batwave activates on his callphone. There is a robbery happening at a bank and Bruce suits up and drives there in the Batmobile. A few moments later Batman arrives. As Batman arrives at the bank he sees three masked men and jumps out of the Batmobile. Batman prepars to fight them. However, the masked men just walk past Batman. Batman then grabs one of the men and notices that he is in a trance. Batman then sees an card on the mans head that reads 10/6. Batman removes the card and the man is snapped out of the trance. A few minutes later the other thugs return to Lew Moxon and Mad Hatter. Moxon asks what happened to the other men, to which Mad Hatter replies it must have been Batman. Later, at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne examines the card he pulled off the thug. Bruce then discovers that the card has the Wayne Enterprises logo on a computer chip. The day morning Gordon goes into the weight room to work out. At that moment Zsasz comes in and stares at Gordon. Gordon continues to lift weights but keeps his guard up around Zsasz. Zsasz then walks over to Gordon and pulls out a shank. Gordon notices this out of the corner of his eye and quickly gets out of the way. Zsasz then says "you ruined my life Gordon. It's going to be a pleasure carving a tally mark for you on my body." When Zsasz attacks Gordon he dodges the knife and then disarms Zsasz. Gordon then tackles Zsasz to the ground. Blackgate guards then rush in and subdue Zsasz and take him back to his cell. As they take Zsasz away Gordon sighs a big sigh of relief. That night Batman goes to Moxon Enterprises to confront Lew Moxon. As Batman enters the office he grabs Moxon and slams him against the wall. "Who created the cards!" Batman shouted. Moxon answers "an ingenious device isn't it? Imagine what I could do. I could take control of the president and rule the country. The possibilities are endless." Batman looks at Moxon and says "I won't let you." Moxon replies "not if he has anything to say about it." Batman then turns around and sees Jervis Tetch. Jervis then says "my name is Jervis Tetch, but you can call me the Mad Hatter." Batman attacks Mad Hatter. However, Mad Hatter is able to hold his own against Batman. During the battle Mad Hatter puts a mind control card on Batman's head which places the Dark Knight in a hypnotic trance. Lew Moxon then calls Loeb and tells him to order his men not to kill or capture Batman. Mad Hatter then asks "what do you want me to order Batman to do, Mr. Moxon?" Lew Moxon then answers "with Gordon behind bars and Batman under my control theres only one person standing in my way. I want Batman to kill Renee Montoya." A little while later Batman arrived on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department. Batman then contacts Montoya and tells her to come to the roof. A few minutes later Montoya went to the roof. Batman then steped out of the shadows and revealed himself to Montoya. "Whats going on, Batman?" asked Montoya. However, Batman remained silent. The Dark Knight then begins to approach Montoya. When Batman reached Montoya he backhanded her and she fell to the ground. "What are you doing!" Montoy frantically asked. Montoya then gets up and starts to fight Batman. However, she is no match for the Dark Knight. Batman then grabs her by her shirt and holds her over the edge of the roof. "Don't do this!" Montoya shouts. Montoya then kicks Batman and he falls to the ground. The card then falls off Batman's head. Batman then gets up dazed and confused. "What happened to you?" asked Montoya. Batman then answered "I was placed under mind control. I'll bring you the man who did this to me." Batman then manages to track down Mad Hatter. The Dark Knight and the Mad Hatter then begin to fight. The battle carries on for several minutes but Batman punches Mad Hatter in the face and knocks him out. Batman then takes Mad Hatter to Montoya and he is arrested and latr sent to Arkham Asylum. The next night Moxon goes into Tetch's office. Moxon then says "Tetch might be behind bars but at least he left some of his mind control cards in here." Moxon then opens a small box where Tetch kept the cards and notices that they are all destroyed. From the next building over Batman is watching Moxon through the window. Batman hears Moxon shout "NOOOOOO!" Batman then walks away with a smile on his face. Cast Non Speaking Cameos *School Bullies *Blackgate Guards Locations and Items *Gotham City *Gotham City High School *Moxon Enterprises *Mind control cards *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *Mayor's mansion *Blackgate Penitentiary *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batwave *Batcave *Batmobile *Bank *Gotham City Police Department *Arkham Asylum Notes *The name of this episode is taken from the price tag that appears on the Mad Hatter's top hat (both in the comics and in drawings from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) which reads 10/6. The price tag is in old British currency which means the hat cost ten shillings and six pence. *Batman's speech that he gives to the mayor and the other corrupted officials was taken from the comic Batman: Year One. *Mad Hatter is the episodes primary antagonist and Victor Zsasz is the secondary antagonist. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z